


Warmth

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Sarcasm, Sassy, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Ruki hadn't expected that camping with Uruha because of a stupid bet would end up being this lovely.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I started writing this when I wasn't feeling well and only just now finished it (I'm better now). So, um, I kinda hate it and I think that the part I wrote today is a bit better than the rest... ANYWAY, I hope you'll like it ^^"

Ruki looked dejectedly at the charred marshmallow being offered to him by the other man. "This looks...bad," he commented.   
  
He wasn't even sure what he was doing here to begin with. He had never been enthusiastic about camping and he preferred a crowded city over open nature.   
  
But then Uruha had bet that he wouldn't last an hour without his phone. And Ruki had taken it upon himself to prove the other wrong and wipe that smug smile from his lovely face. And make the others shut up because they all agreed wholeheartedly. Traitors.   
  
So, he had even left his precious device behind - not that he could do anything with it here anyway. There was no signal and Uruha had brought his phone with him in case there was some sort of emergency. And, in order to actually get a signal, he would have to leave the woods way behind - which meant that if Ruki accidentally ate something poisonous he would be dead by the time the other managed to get some help. Oh, camping was fun.   
  
Ruki had simply stood there, pouting, with his arms crossed, as Uruha set up the tent and slowly built a fire. He didn't offer to help and the other didn't complain in the slightest, happily taking care of everything. Ruki wasn't sure he liked that - he'd wanted the guitarist to complain and then he would bitch about the whole situation.   
  
And now here they were, sitting by the campfire and about to eat burnt marshmallows.   
  
"Come on~" Uruha said sweetly. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"I think I'll get food poisoning, so no thank you," the smaller man replied harshly after scoffing.   
  
There was a change in Uruha's demeanour, but not the sort the younger man was expecting. Instead of getting angry, Uruha's cheerfulness melted off his face and he looked sad and rejected.  And damn him, that sight broke Ruki's heart.   
  
"Fine," he relented with a dramatic sigh. "But you better know CPR if that thing kills me or I'll haunt you forever."  
  
Uruha smiled and it was brighter than the sun that had set by now. The vocalist gave him a little smile of his own before taking the marshmallow into his mouth. The outside was crispy but the inside was gooey and delicious.   
  
Ruki let out an appreciative moan and barely caught Uruha staring at him and swallowing hard from the corner of his eye. He decided not to give much thought to it as the guitarist was back to being his joyous self right after.   
  
There were thankfully no bugs or any sort of scary insects and Uruha was quite talkative. He could be eloquent and quite a speaker when he wanted to and Ruki never even realised how quickly time was passing by. He did not miss Twitter at all and he had to admit that camping wasn't such a terrible thing after all.   
  
Only when he yawned did he realise that many hours had passed and he was feeling rather tired.   
  
Uruha chuckled. "Looks like it's someone's bed time," he said teasingly.   
  
The smaller man pouted and this time he was more certain that he saw the other's hazel eyes land on his lips. But once again, he let it go. He was tired and needed rest, so he most likely hadn't seen right.   
  
"Well excuse me for being a little sleepy. At least I don't fall asleep anywhere. I'm surprised you're not already snoring right where you're sitting."  
  
Even though what he had said was true, Ruki hadn't meant for it to sting and he was glad to see the other taking it well, with a soft and short laugh that sounded like music to the vocalist's ears. A part of Ruki almost wished that he could fall asleep as easily as the other, considering that insomnia was an old friend of his.   
  
"Come on, let's get inside the tent," Uruha suggested.   
  
"Oh, don't you want to place a bet on who will fall asleep first? Afraid you'll lose~?"  
  
Uruha's only response was a mumbled 'idiot' and a shake of his head. Even though camping was still not Ruki's idea of a good time, he found himself smiling with the other and realised that he had actually been having fun for the most part so far. And he had to admit that seeing the guitarist smile and, more importantly, knowing that he had brought that delighted expression on his beautiful face made Ruki's heart beat just a little faster. The not really unpleasant and light feeling in his stomach was definitely because he had barely eaten. Yeah, it most surely was not butterflies fluttering there. Of course not.   
  
Still trying to convince himself that what he was feeling was merely due to the lack of food, Ruki went to the sleeping bags...and only found one.   
  
"Um, Ussan, we have a problem," he said slowly.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ruki bit his bottom lip before answering. "You only brought one sleeping bag."  
  
Considering that the bet had been all Uruha's idea, he had offered to take care of everything and bring whatever they would need. Being not particularly excited about the whole idea, Ruki had agreed to let the other shoulder all responsibility. Apparently that hadn't been such a wise choice.   
  
Uruha worried his lips with his teeth and the vocalist couldn't control his eyes, which fell on the other's almost provocative and alluring mouth as if drawn by some invisible magnet. He had to admit (to himself only, of course) that this wasn't the first time he wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips, how they would look like all red and swollen after some heavy making out.   
  
"Well, you take the sleeping bag," Uruha's low voice shook all thought off the smaller man, "and I'll just sleep next to you on the ground."  
  
Ruki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "On the ground? It's cold and hard, stones will be poking you all over, and bugs might start walking all over you and biting you and shit. So, no."  
  
The tent did not provide enough protection; and even though this was all because of Uruha, the younger man couldn't let him sleep on the unforgiving forest floor when there was another solution. He opened the sleeping bag and figured that they could make it.   
  
"Look," he carried on, "there's just enough space for both of us if we lie on our side. So, just shut up and get in."  
  
Uruha looked like he was about to protest but in the end they did exactly what the vocalist had said: both of them were in the sleeping bag, lying on their side, back to back. It wasn't the most comfortable thing and Ruki doubted that he would get much sleep, nevertheless it was better than the alternative.   
  
Until he began to shiver.   
  
Instinctively he turned to the other side, looking for warmth. He felt the other's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Uruha asked.   
  
"I'm cold," the smaller man mumbled.   
  
Uruha chuckled. "You're always cold," he said. "Come here."  
  
The guitarist opened his arms for Ruki. The smaller man snuggled into the other, appreciating the warmth and the feeling of security. Uruha wrapped him in his embrace and held him close, softly stroking his hair.   
  
"Better?" the older man asked in a quiet tone.   
  
The vocalist rested his head on the other's bony chest and purred in contentment. He and the other members hugged a lot - but this was different. It was...intimate. He hadn't been held like this in so long and it was nice to experience it again. The fact that it was Uruha made it all even lovelier.   
  
And he could no longer lie to himself that there weren't butterflies fluttering in his stomach.   
  
He moved just enough so that he could look up at the other. He reached out and gently touched Uruha's cheek with his fingertips. The other took his hand in his and pulled him closer.   
  
"You did this on purpose," Ruki teased. Damn him, he sounded breathless.   
  
Uruha smiled innocently. "Actually I didn't," he said. "But I'm glad I did."  
  
The vocalist barely nodded and leaned in. Their lips met softly, in a chaste kiss that left them both trembling.   
  
"Maybe camping doesn't suck that bad," Ruki joked before they were kissing again. And there was nothing chaste about it this time. 


End file.
